Disc drives commonly store data to magnetic recording media and later read the data from the media using magnetoresistive transducers. Occasionally, disc drives may have difficulty in reading back data written to media. For instance, an adjacent data track may partially overlap a data track that is attempting to be read. This overlap, which is sometimes referred to as “encroachment,” may cause a degradation in the signal trying to be read and/or cause in an increase in noise (i.e. it may cause a decrease in the signal-to-noise ratio). Accordingly, it may be difficult to recover the data stored in the track.